A New Guardian
by Fanlover14
Summary: Set when Jamie is 17 years old. When Jamie Bennet starts having nightmares about something terrible and confusing, he calls upon his best friend and secret crush Jack Frost to help figure out whats going on. Can Jack and the Guardians help Jamie and stop whats going on, or will something small turn into something unforgettable. Slash Guy/Guy Don't like DON'T READ!
1. Nightmares & Reunions

_**So I know this isn't my normal MBAV but I like this movie so much! There will be more chapters soon! So for now please read and enjoy and review! Also I don't own ROTG!**_

Jamie's breath caught in his throat as he shot up in bed, beads of sweat clinging to his hair.

"Damn! Another nightmare...where's the Sandman when you need him." he said softly, still catching his breath.

Jamie brushed the sheets aside and got up and walked to his window, snow brushing lightly against the window pane as he pressed his palm up to the glass, creating a thin layer of fog where the glass met his skin.

"Jack, where are you when I need you...I miss you." Jamie said, a lump growing in his throat as the words left his lips. It had been a year since he last saw Jack Frost, and he waited every day in hopes of seeing him again after Jack returned from official Guardian business

Turning to walk towards bed, Jamie sat on the edge and picked up a small glistening object from his nightstand. Looking closely Jamie smiled as he looked at the ice heart Jack had given him long ago, the ice would never melt due to Jack's special powers. Pressing the heart close to his chest, Jamie smiled happily and laid down again, bringing the sheets to his neck with his free hand and closed his eyes, thinking of his dear friend Jack before drifting off to dreams.

The next day Jamie sat in his Geometry class, eyes drifting past the teacher as he thought of the recent nightmares he had been having lately, the teachers lecture seemed to just echo in his ears as he began to doodle in his notebook. Memories ran through Jamie's head as he doodled pictures of the Guardians. Smiling as he got into the drawing, not noticing as the teacher walked towards him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Mr. Bennet? Drawing while I'm teaching, no wonder you seem to be doing poorly in my class!" the teacher snapped, grabbing a hold of Jamie's notebook.

"What is this we have here? Santa? The Easter Bunny? And what are these other two, the Sandman and what is this, a fairy. Oh and who is this, a boy with white hair?" the teacher read aloud with a raised brow.

"They have names ya know! That's North, and Bunnymund, and then there's Sandy and Tooth...and then Jack Frost!" Jamie said, snatching the notebook back from the teacher and closing it quickly, as a few other kids in the classroom began to snicker and laugh.

"Well Mr. Burgess, I trust you don't still believe in such nonsense anymore, and if so, then you had better come to terms with reality real quick, I will not have such nonsense in my classroom, do you understand me young man?" the teacher said harshly.

"Yes Mr. Taylor..." Jamie said, putting the notebook back into his backpack, cheeks turning red as the other kids began to laugh loudly.

Hearing the bell ring, Jamie quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out into the hallway before any other student could stop and mock him even more.

"Hey Jamie! Wait up!" a female voice called out behind him.

Turning his head, Jamie saw his younger sister running up to him.

"What Sophie." Jamie said irritably as he watched his sister fall in step with him.

"Whats wrong? Geometry is your favorite class." Sophie said, looking at her brother quizzically.

"Nothing's wrong Sophie, can you just go away for right now. I'll see you at home later!" Jamie said angrily as he rushed forward, leaving his sister behind and walked out of the school building.

"I remember when you two use to be so close." a voice said.

Startled, Jamie turned to see none other than Jack Frost standing off his staff over by the flagpole, smiling at him.

"Jack! Your back!" Jamie said, rushing over to the Guardians side, hugging him excitedly.

"Of course I'm back, I told ya after I settled this Guardian stuff I'd come back, did ya think I forgot?" Jack said, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Of course not! I would never think that, I trust you...but I've got something to tell you. But I want to do it more privately if you don't mind?" Jamie said, looking around to make sure no one would see him and think he's talking to a flagpole.

"Of course, here I'll fly you home, hop on!" Jack said, jumping off his staff.

Jamie walked forward and wrapped his arms around Jack, blushing at how close he was to the winter spirit, oddly Jack didn't feel all to cold that moment.

"Wind! Take me away!" Jack hollered, smiling as the gusts of wind and snow came and lifted him and Jamie off the ground.

Jamie felt as the cold wind brushed across his cheeks and ruffled his brown hair. He could see down below and see the whole town, he even saw the school bus dropping off his sister at home. Smiling, Jamie let the excitement of the moment take over as he began laughing and hollering in joy. Leaning his head close, Jamie could feel Jacks snow white hair brush against his neck, and somehow, knowing he was so close to Jack after being apart after so long made his insides flutter.

"Almost home!" Jack said happily, not noticing how close Jamie had put his face neck to his.

With a gust of wind, and a flurry of snowflakes, Jack sped down and flew right through Jamie's bedroom window.

Feeling ground once more, Jamie jumped off and fell right into bed, laughing with glee.

"Wow that was awesome! I'd forgotten how much fun it was to fly with you!" Jamie said, almost out of breath.

"Heh heh, well what did ya have to tell me?" Jack said, his facial features changing to serious concern.

Jamie's face fell as he remembered the whole reason they had come here to begin with.

"Well, I've been having these weird dreams lately, more like nightmares actually. I don't know whats been causing them, I just know I wake up every night I have them dripping with sweat." Jamie said, fear clear in his eyes.

Jack walked over and sat down on the bed with him, he clearly knew Jamie was troubled by this.

"Can you tell me what the dreams are about? Do you remember?" Jack asked, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Thinking for a moment of the previous night, Jamie closes his eyes.

"Well, it starts out like a normal dream. Sometimes I don't even realize its a dream because its like a normal day. I wake up and go walking in the forest, there is snow everywhere, covering everything. I can't even hear anything, no birds and no insects...just silence. And that's when the skies begin to grow darker and it starts getting colder, till I finally come across a frozen lake. I begin to walk on it and the ice cracks slowly but never breaks. Till I feel something sharp hit me in the back, I can hear voices as the pain surfaces in my mind, as I fall the ice breaks open and I fall into the cold water and sink into the darkness. That's when I wake up..." Jamie says, looking back at Jack who now has worry and concern ll over his face.

"You don't think it's Pitch do you?" Jamie asks worriedly.

"I don't really know, but I'll have a talk with the others and see what they think. But whatever is causing this, I won't let it continue. I promise okay?" Jack said, placing his hand comfortingly on Jamie's shoulder and smiling.

"Does that mean you have to leave again?" Jamie said, sadness clear in his voice as he looked at Jack.

"Hey no sadness! I won't be gone long, I just have to see what the others think of this. It's to help you hun!" Jack said, pulling Jamie into a tight hug and rubbing his back.

Jamie relished the feeling of Jack's arms around him, and to him Jack never felt ice cold where if it were anyone else they would freeze to his touch. He felt the soft fabric of Jack's blue hoodie run under his fingertips and he listened to the soft breathing coming from Jack.

"Don't be long!" Jamie said sternly yet softly

Jack smiled and got up and headed towards the window.

"Ha ha, don't worry I'll be back by tomorrow night! I promise!" Jack said, taking one last look at the brown haired teenager before flying off in a fury of snow and ice.

Jamie got up and walked to the window, feeling the winter breeze flow through the open window he smiled as the soft snow flurries that drifted down from the sky.

'Oh Jack, if only I could tell you how I felt about you. Maybe someday the day will come when I can.' Jamie thought to himself, his eyes scanning the sky as the soft snow fell. Taking one last look at the falling snow, and letting a small smile creep to his lips. Jamie shut the window and turned to walk back to bed, but not before taking a last glance out the window and smiling with a hint of sadness mixed in.

"Maybe someday..." he said softly.


	2. Old Enemies & New Fears

_**Sorry guys it has taken so long for a update! I got busy with a few things but here I am, back to give you a dashing love chapter between our two star men. Please enjoy and as always review! And also, I tried my best with trying to get North to talk the way he usually does in the dialogue, if I messed up then sorry fellow ROTG fans! Plus I don't any rights to ROTG or any of it's characters. If only!**_

__Jack could feel the bitter cold wind brush against his skin as he flew to North's hideout. Clouds drifted above him as he looked down to see the icy landscape, glistening in the early morning sun. In the near distance Jack could hear the calls of penguins. Moments later Jack saw it in the distance, North's palace. Flying past many of the ice mountains, he could see North's office window coming into view as he slowed down and came up to it. Looking inside, Jack could see North hovering over his workshop, tinkering with toys and ice. Tapping slightly on the window with his staff, Jack watched as North turned his head and watched as his face lit up with his normal jolly self.

"Ah Jack, what are you doing here?" North said, opening the window as Jack floated in and finally drifted to the floor.

"Well, it's about Jamie. I think something may be wrong and I think Pitch may be in on it." Jack said, turning to look North in the face, which was now filled with grim worry.

"What is wrong?" North said, walking to his chair and sitting down, eyes still trained on Jack.

"Well...he has been having these nightmares lately. I saw him yesterday and he looked pretty shaken up as he told me. He said he had dreams where he was walking through a snowy forest alone till he came to a frozen lake and walked onto it, only to feel this searing pain in his back and then fall into the water. He said he didn't know what it meant, but all I know is that he's terrified of this nightmare and its been reoccurring quite often!" Jack said, leaning into his staff to catch a breath after the long explanation. "Heh, sorry should probably learn to breathe when explaining things." Jack said, turning to look at North once more.

North's eyes were void of all happiness now, almost filled with terror and fear. "This is not good...Jack, did Jamie tell you anything more about this dream?" North said, getting up and walking over to his bookshelf, scanning the books for a certain title.

"Well, that's really all he told me. Why...what's wrong North?" Jack said, taking a step forward, only to see a pale faced North scanning through a giant book marked "Supernatural Forces & Effects"

"Jack...I...if I'm not mistaken, I fear we may be dealing with something not of the mortal realm...more powerful than Pitch even." North said, turning to Jack who only had a confused look upon his face.

"North...w-what are you saying?" Jack said, a deep fear now growing inside his heart.

North began to walk back to his desk as he sat the book down, opened to a specific page as he turned to let Jack see.

"When the Guardians were formed hundreds of years ago, we not only stopped Pitch but countless other dark beings that Man in Moon had created for a once good purpose. But their was this one being, more deadly than anything we had come across, "Mavaro Thanato." North said, pointing to a picture in the book.

Jack slowly stepped forward as he gazed down at what had to be the most hideous thing he had ever seen. A cloudy figure surrounded by the decomposed eyes of many dead souls, with deep glowing red orbs where its eyes should be.

"North...what is that!" Jack said, making a disgusted face as he looked back up at North, who was now looking out into the ice landscape outside the window.

"Something very dark...something made of nothing but pure evil and hatred. In English it's name means Black Death. The creature...entity as some say, finds suspecting victim. Usually who holds great sadness or longing in heart, and once it finds victim it invades their minds. It not only gives people nightmares, but controls them, doing whatever it pleases to horrify and scare the person. But that's not what we worried about, once it had caused the person enough fear and terror...it would make the persons nightmare come true, killing or maiming them to suck out the life force inside, only quitting till it had its fill. We weren't able to destroy it completely but with held of Sandy's dreamsand we were able to severely cut off its life dependency. It had disappeared and we all thought maybe it had died off on its own, without having people to drain or scare...but now I fear it has come back. If Jamie is truly having this kind of reoccurring nightmare, then we must act quickly, before we are too late!" North said, turning and taking off through the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Jack said as he ran to the doorway, causing North to turn and face him.

"Signaling the Guardians! Jack, if this real then I need you to go get Jamie and bring him here, to the pole! It isn't safe out there anymore, if Black Death has come back, then it can strike at any moment if it feels the victim is frightened enough!" North said, taking a few steps in Jack's direction.

"But what about his parents? And his sister? They will notice him being gone for so long, what do we do about that?" Jack asked, all of this new information beginning to run rampant in his mind as he tried processing it all. He had come here in the hopes that Jamie was just having nightmares and it would be something easily fixable, now he finds out that he may be in mortal danger.

"We will deal with that at later time, for now we focus on protecting Jamie!" North said, turning around and disappearing down the hall.

Jack turned and walked slowly to the window, a feeling of terror building up inside him.

'Jamie is the one person I've ever truly cared about this much...I-I can't let anything happen to him...not now, not ever!" Jack thought to himself as he shoot out of the open window and flew off into the cold evening air of the Artic.

"I'm coming for ya Jamie!"


	3. Safe Haven & Shadows

_**And alas, another update of A New Guardian! I thought I absolutely bombed the last chapter, but after getting so much attention and favorites, I was inspired to do another chapter tonight! So please keep the reviews coming and keep on reading my faithful readers! And once again, I sadly do not own rights to ROTG or any of its Characters. If I did, Jack Frost would be mine before you could say "Let it Snow"! **_

_**Italicized words mean its a dream**_

_**Regular means its real life**_

Jamie's body kept twisting and turning as he slept, his bed soaked with sweat as he began to groan and whimper slightly. The wind blowing at the window harshly as a winter storm ravaged the yard outside, snow creating a thick fog around the neighborhood. Jamie clutched at the sheets till his knuckles began to turn white, beads of sweat slowly beginning to roll off his forehead.

_Jamie walked slowly through the forest, the sound of the tree's scraping against each other in the wind, snow crunching beneath his feet as he walked. A thick fog covered the forest around him, he couldn't see very far into the deepening brush. _

"_Hello? Is anybody out there?" Jamie said, his voice tense and coated with fear as he took small steps forward, the sound of a twig breaking under his weight causing him to jump forward. _

_Suddenly Jamie saw a small shadow in the distance, to far to see clearly in the dense fog. _

"_Hey! Is someone out there, can you hear me!?" Jamie yelled, earning no response in return, causing his fear to grow further inside him._

_Slowly Jamie walked forward, brushing aside bushes and tree branches as he moved through the snow, his eyes trained on the shadow that inched closed and closer as he walked towards the dark being. That's when Jamie's eyes finally adjusted and he could see the clear shape of a wooden staff in the hand of the person, wearing a dark blue hoodie._

"_Jack! Is that you!? I've been wandering through this forest for so long by myself. I'm freezing, at least I found you!" Jamie yelled happily, running to Jack._

_After running through a few bushes Jamie had finally caught up to Jack and threw his arms around him, smiling contently. But soon the smiled disappeared as he noticed Jack wasn't saying a word or moving to hug him back. _

"_Jack?" Jamie said softly, causing the shadow to turn his head and look down at Jamie with almost blackish blue eyes. _

"_Leave, leave and never come back!" Jack screamed at Jamie, causing him to jump out of fright and shock._

"_Jack...what are you saying?" Jamie said, taking a step back, looking into Jack's hate filled eyes._

"_You heard me! Leave and never come back, I don't ever want to see you again. Your weak, powerless, and ugly! No one loves you Jamie! I hate you with all my heart! In fact, I wish I had never gotten you to believe in me, then I wouldn't be stuck with someone as pathetic as you!" Jack screamed, getting closer and closer to Jamie._

_Jamie felt as hot tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as he stepped back a few more steps and began to take in short ragged breaths of the cold air that stung his face and lungs._

"_Jack...y-you don't mean that...you c-cant be serious right?" Jamie asked, his heart slowly breaking._

"_You don't understand how serious I am! Now scram you little fuck!" Jack said, flying forward and pushing Jamie forward causing him to trip and fall back as he watched Jack smile and fly off into the fog, disappearing from view._

"_W-what...Jack why?" Jamie whispered to himself, feeling as salt tear began to roll down his cheeks aggressively, as he took the sleeve of his jacket and began to wipe them away. His sobs coming out in short ragged bursts as he curled up and laid on the ground in a ball, rocking himself gently._

"_But...I-I love you!" Jamie said, crying out loudly as he felt his fear and heartache begin to consume his mind and body._

_'Jamie! Jamie, come on Jamie! Wake up!' Jamie heard inside his mind, calling out frantically in a voice he had just heard screaming at him. It sounded distant and far off, like it was miles away inside his mind yet so close at the same time. That's when Jamie saw the forest begin to melt away and fade out till it was fuzzy to his eyes, and then nothing._

"Jamie! Jamie, come on Jamie! Wake up!" Jack cried out, taking a crying and sweat covered Jamie in his arms.

Jamie eye's fluttered open suddenly, tears coming out as he gasped for breath in between sobs, till he saw Jack's eyes looking down into his, filled with shock and worry. Jamie then flung himself into Jack's chest as he wrapped his arms around the winter sprite and sobbed silently.

"Jack! Jack your here, I thought you left forever!" Jamie cried, his body heaving as Jack cradled him close, rubbing his hands soothingly down the younger males back.

"No no no! Jamie I would never do that...I..I care too much about you to ever do that! Your all I have!" Jack said, rocking Jamie back and forth in his arms. He could feel Jamie's body convulsing, in both pain and terror.

"I had a dream that you didn't want to be around me and wished we had never met so you wouldn't be stuck with me!" Jamie confessed, trying to calm his body.

"Oh Hun...I'd never want that! I'm not going anywhere I promise!" Jack said, resting his head onto Jamie's ruffled brown hair. He could feel Jamie's body beginning to calm itself and stop shaking so hard.

"But Jamie, we do need to go...to the pole." Jack said softly, still caressing Jamie soothingly.

"Why Jack? Is everything okay?" Jamie asked, lifting his head to look into Jack's ice blue eyes.

"I don't have time to tell you right now Jamie. We just need to get you back there as soon as we can, so get a bag and start packing. Me and the other Guardians will explain everything once we get there, and your safe and sound." Jack said, nuzzling Jamie close as he brought his lips to Jamie's forehead, which was boiling hot to the touch, especially for Jack's cold nature skin.

"But what about my parents, and Sophie? They will wonder what happen to me. I can't leave them thinking I'm hurt or worse, run away!" Jamie said, wiping his eyes even more, his breathing still rough and jagged.

"Jamie, we will deal with that at the pole. I just can't leave you here right now, North's orders. Jamie...I have to, no, I want to protect you! So come on, lets hurry and get you ready so we can go. I have one of North's globes for the trip back, it's to dangerous to fly you there in this weather." Jack said, earning a nod from Jamie who broke from his grasp and got up and walked over to his dresser and began taking random clothes out.

Jack watched as Jamie neatly but quickly folded clothes and put them in a suitcase in his closet. Getting up Jack watched as Jamie grabbed a few personal belongings and put them neatly into the suitcase. Turning around Jamie wiped his eyes once more and walked over and wrapped his arms around Jack tightly.

"I'm ready when you are Jack." Jamie said quietly, earning a nod from Jack.

"Okay buddy, this may make you nauseous at first but it won't last long. Just hold onto me tightly and we will be there in no time!" Jack said, earning a quick head nod from Jamie to signal he was listening.

Jack then reached into his hoodie pocket and grabbed one of the infamous snow globes of North's and took it out, eying it for a quick second.

"North's Palace & Workshop!" Jack yelled, watching as the image of North's palace showed up suddenly in the snow globe before throwing it down in a crash of glass and magic. Jack and Jamie watched as a portal opened up in front of them, and together they took a few steps and were sucked into it, throwing them through space and time.

The portal then disappeared from Jamie's room, leaving it quiet and empty, but the two of them had failed to noticed that right outside Jamie's bedroom window, stared two red orbs, staying there for a quick second before fading away.


	4. Safe & Secure

_**Back again! With another wonderful chapter to A New Guardian! I'm updating quite often here lately haha, I've been in a writing mood so I took advantage of it and decided to bring all of you some fluff! Please enjoy and once again, review! I sadly don't own the rights to ROTG or any of its characters.**_

__Jamie felt as Jack and him were propelled forward and onto the warm inviting floor of a large room filled with ice sculptures and toys. As the portal disappeared, Jamie looked around and to his amazement toys were flying everywhere in all shapes and forms.

"Oh my God! This is incredible! Are these all North's?" Jamie said, running around and jumping in the air touching toys floating and flying in the air.

"Yea, ha! All made by North and his Yeti's specifically, but I guess you already guessed that. I wonder where the Guardians could be?" Jack said back, taking a few steps towards the window and looking up into the starry night sky.

"Well we should go look! I want to see more of this place!" Jamie said excitedly. Running up to Jack and throwing him into a hug.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, this place is huge. Come with me!" Jack said, grabbing Jamie's hand and running out North's office door, causing Jamie's eyes to fill with pure amazement.

"God...it's amazing Jack!" Jamie said, staring up as massive trains and toy planes and contraptions flew around a spiral beam towering to the ceiling above. Yeti's working on toys and ice as the elf's ran around and played with each other. Jamie's oak brown eyes scanning the horizon, as if he were ten years old again and just finding out about Santa. He turned and everywhere, there was amazement filling the room.

"I'm glad you like it! After we see the others I'll take you to our room." Jack said, smiling at Jamie's happy eyes.

"Our room?" Jamie said, looking over Jack curiously.

Noticing what he had said, Jack felt as a crimson blush took over his face.

"Uh, well I just thought we could share a room. It's the room North had made for me so I could come and go as I please. So I thought you wouldn't mind...if you want separate rooms I can-"

"No! It's okay, I promise! I was just wondering." Jamie interrupted, causing a slight smile to creep to Jack's lips.

"Well, I think the other Guardians should be in the globe room. So lets go see them." Jack said smiling, earning a friendly head nod from Jamie.

Jamie was soon in stride alongside Jack as they walked through the massive palace. Soon Jamie's eyes landed on a familiar four as Jack and him passed a corner and their eyes landed onto a massive globe slowly rotating in the center of the room.

"Ah Jack, you've returned with Jamie safe and sound. This is good!" North said, striding over to Jamie with a jolly smile as he picked the boy up and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you again my boy!" North said happily as he lowered the much smaller man down onto the floor once more, ribs aching from the immensity of the hug.

That's when Jamie felt a pair of hands forcefully opening his mouth as fingers poked and prodded his teeth.

"Tooth, hands." North said, causing Tooth to back up and laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry, they are looking great Jamie, flossing I see! And its good to see you again Jamie, I just wish it could be under better circumstances." Tooth said in her all too well known motherly voice.

"Aye mate, looking older I see." Bunnymund said in the background, leaning against the wall flipping his boomerang in the air.

Jamie smiled at all of them, especially when he saw Sandy eagerly waving at him and popping images up above his head.

"So...why am I here? Jack told me I'd found out once we got here and I found all of you." Jamie said, looking at all of them, and watching as their happy expressions turned to ones of worry and fear.

"Jamie, come with us." North said, turning to walk towards a different room with everyone else as Jamie looked at Jack and then started following.

They all walked into a room with ornate winter decorations on the wall and a fireplace in the corner. Jamie saw a window on the adjacent wall that seem to look over all of North's workshop and palace. Jamie found a couch and took a seat alongside Jack as North stood by the window, his arms crossed behind his back as he overlooked the ice mountains and palace grounds.

"Jamie, I asked Jack to bring you here because I feel you are in mortal danger." North said, turning to look Jamie in the eyes.

"Jack came to me about your reoccurring nightmares, and explaining everything he could, I looked the symptoms up in a book I have on mystical beings of the world. I fear you came across something very dangerous and dark. Your society knows it as Black Death, a deadly entity that preys on life force of other living things by giving them terrifying nightmares, and once victim had taken enough brutality, the entity would make the nightmare come true. It would either kill or severely maim the creature or person and suck life force out of it. That is how it fed and thrived, before me and the other Guardians came to aide and brought hope and love to the children of the world, which it preyed most on. A battle ensued between us and Black Death, we almost lost battle against it and it's nightmares but with the help of Manny on our side we were able to drive it back into the darkness where it came along with Pitch and many other dark entities." North explained, the whole time Jamie just staring back intently.

"But wait, I thought Black Death was a major plague that killed millions of people back in the 1600's?" Said Jamie, having a hard time grasping the whole situation.

"Black Death was plague, entering enough peoples dreams and terrorizing them, fear spread across the world of developing whatever was spreading, and Black Death became more and more powerful, and with disease being what the people were afraid of it used it to it's advantage. That's when we stepped in and tried saving what we could, Tooth and Sandy helped with children while me and Bunny took on the entity. The world lost many good people, it was dark times for us all. I thought it had disappeared for good, till Jack came to me and told me this. Is this is truly Black Death, then it is too dangerous for you to be without protection!" North said, walking towards them with wide eyes.

Jamie simply looked down towards the floor, his brown hair shielding his eyes from the rest of them.

"So...I could potentially die?" Jamie said, sadness coating his voice.

"NO! I would never let that happen to you! If anything wants to get to you, it has to go through me first!" Jack said loudly, putting his hand on Jamie's shoulders and bringing him close to him.

"And me!" The rest of the Guardians said in unison, smiles brightening up their voices in the rising glory of it all.

Jamie smiled gently, comforted in the fact that they all cared so deeply for him, and yet he was one kid out of billions.

"Now come, we have much business to attend to. Everyone must rest, Tooth you have teeth collecting to attend to and Sandy you have dreams to create. Tomorrow we will deal with Jamie's family and his disappearance." North bellowed out, earning nods from the rest of the Guardians.

Jamie got up and received hugs from both Sandy and Tooth, while Bunnymund just gave him a wave before they all left.

"Jack and Jamie, I will have the Yeti's stand guard outside your doors and make sure you sleep safely tonight." North said, placing his hands on both of their shoulders as they looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks North, I'll be sure to close the window and curtains. Nothing will get to Jamie with me around!" Jack said energetically.

Jamie walked out of the room with Jack as they made their way down the hall and stairs to their room.

Later that night Jamie lay awake in bed, Jack soundly asleep beside him. With his hands crossed over his chest, Jamie looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts racing through his head as he thought about everything he and Jack had been through, and now this to top it all off. Turning his head slightly, he watched as Jack slept soundly, staff on the nightstand next to him. Slowly he raised his hand and placed it tenderly on Jack's ice cold cheek, yet somehow it felt warm and welcoming to him. He then watched as Jack's winter blue eyes opened gently and looked at him, a smile creeping on his face.

"What's wrong bud? Can't sleep?" Jack said, moving to where he was using his hand to support his head up on his elbow as he stared down into Jamie's brown eyes.

"I've just been thinking of everything we have been through, just you and me." Jamie said, smiling at Jack's eyes.

'God his eyes, are just so breathtaking.' Jamie thought to himself.

"Yea, what about it?" Jack asked, his smile still holding fast as he smiled still down at Jamie.

'Jamie, your so beautiful and sweet.' Jack thought to himself quietly.

"Well I was just thinking on how close it has brought us, since that fateful night I finally saw you in my room. So much has changed, the world seems a safer and more brighter place to live in. But in retrospect, I wouldn't have changed a thing. The Guardians and you coming into my life changed it for the better. But it was you who I appreciated meeting the most, before I met you life just seemed so out of place. No one ever believed me about anything when it came to you guys, but then you proved them all wrong and I finally got some recognition in life. Even to this day, I still think back to the moment I first laid eyes on you, the amazement and wonder I felt in my heart." Jamie said, taking Jack's free hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

"Jamie, you'll never have to worry about me leaving or the memories fading away. I'll always be here, no matter what." Jack said, pointing to Jamie's chest and smiling like he did so long ago on the frozen pond.

Jamie stared longingly into Jack's eyes, snow falling gently outside the window as Jack cupped his cheek and giggled softly.

"Forever and always, no matter what!" Jack said, causing Jamie to blush and smile. "Now come on, we have a big day tomorrow on figuring out how to deal with your family. We need rest, and plus I don't want to wake up to a grumpy Jamie Bennet." Jack said teasingly, causing Jamie to throw him a playful punch in the shoulder.

Jamie laid his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. That's when he felt Jack scoot closer and rest his hand around Jamie's chest and sigh contently. Jamie could feel his cheeks burn hot as he blushed deeply, yet a small smile crept onto his lips as he soon began to drift into a needed deep sleep.

_**So this marks the end of Chapter 4! Please review and tell me what you think, you may not know it but your reviews inspire me to keep writing and bringing joy to you all! **_


	5. Feelings Realized

_**Hello fellow readers and writers! Fanlover14 is back with a new chapter to A New Guardian! Please enjoy, and review, and have a great day! In Frost We Trust! I don't own right to ROTG or its characters.**_

Jack's eyes fluttered open as he stretched his muscles and turned his head to look at a sleeping Jamie Bennett, watching as his chest moved with every breath. Trying not to wake him, Jack slowly pulled back the blanket and hovered off the bed, grabbing his staff as he let his feet gently touch the floorboard. Tiptoeing to the window, Jack brushed aside the curtain with his staff. Early morning light shined down upon the floor as Jack gazed out into the frozen wasteland, nothing but snow covered mountains in the distance and the ice covered ocean.

'Three hundred and seventy five years, and not once has my heart felt this way about anyone. I've watched the world grip through war and terror, and through bliss and love. I've seen almost everything there is in this world, yet no one has ever gotten me to feel such happiness before.' Jack thought to himself, placing his hand gently to the glass window, frost instantly blooming from his touch. He thought back to the day he died and became Jack Frost, drifting through the darkness of the watery grave until the moon finally shined light upon him, giving him life again and breathing in immortality to his veins.

'Jamie won't live forever, the Guardians know that just as much as I do. Yet my heart blossoms with happiness and joy every time I'm around him. Can it be...that I truly love him?' Jack questioned himself, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as he thought about the day that Jamie would no longer be apart of his life. Jack felt a few tears make their way down his cheeks as he sucked in his breath and leaned his head against the window, holding back from crying any harder. He could feel his chest heave silently, as he placed a hand against the window and curled his fingers into a weak fist.

'Jamie...my lovely Jamie.' he thought to himself, turning around to look at the still sleeping teen laying in bed. Jack gently walked over and knelled beside him, reaching up and wiping his eyes with his wrist as he pulled himself back together. Jack looked down to Jamie's peaceful face, so innocent and peaceful. Slowly but surely, he reached his trembling hand towards the innocent face and slowly stroked it before cupping Jamie's cheek.

'I do...I do love you Jamie, more than anything I've ever felt or known in my whole life.' Jack thought, feeling a lone tear stream down his face as he smiled softly.

He watched as Jamie's lips broke into a small smile, turning his body to face Jack as he yawned slightly. Slowly Jamie's eyes began to open themselves, as they looked around till finally coming to rest on Jack.

"Hey you. Is it morning al...Jack whats wrong!?" Jamie said, finally seeing the tears in Jack's eyes and sitting up suddenly.

Jack just wiped his eyes once more as he begin to look into Jamie's oak brown eyes, which were now filled with worry.

"Oh..it's nothing. Just thinking about something, nothing important really, just something to do with me." Jack lied, hoping that Jamie wouldn't push the issue.

"Are ya sure, you know you can tell me anything Jack." Jamie said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and smiling at him comfortingly. Jack smiled as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jamie slowly, pulling him into a tight hug as he buried his face into Jamie's shoulder.

"Yea, I know Jamie. Thank you!" said Jack, closing his eyes as he felt Jamie wrap his arms around him and begin running his hands softly up and down his back.

After what seemed like hours of bliss, Jack pulled away as he stood up and walked over to a intricate wooden dressed and pulled out some of Jamie's clothes that they had put up last night.

"Here, I picked something cute out for ya to wear today!" Jack said, turning and throwing the clothes over to Jamie, which ended up flying all over him and covering his face. "There we go, perfect!" Jack teased, as Jamie pulled the clothes away from his face and playfully glared at Jack.

"Well, I will let you know that I happen to have a great taste of fashion Mr Frost!" retorted Jamie, sticking his tongue out at the playful winter sprite.

Jack watched as Jamie got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The smile soon faded from Jack's face as he returned to what he was thinking about only minutes earlier. Taking a few steps towards the door, he pressed his face against the wood as he heard Jamie turning on the shower.

"Hey Jamie, I'm going to go talk to North. Come find me when your done getting ready okay? And make sure you keep a yeti around you for safe measure!" Jack said through the door, only earning a loud "Okay!" from the other end. Jack smirked a little as he turned and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and then turning to the two yeti's guarding the door.

"Make sure he stays safe, got it Phil?" said Jack, earning a thumbs up from the yeti named Phil.

Soon Jack found himself walking into the globe room, staring at North who was watching the globe intently as he revolved slowly.

"So..what's the plans for today?" Said Jack, causing North to turn his head slightly to look at him. Jack could tell he had been deep in thought.

"For Jamie and you, nothing. I've sent Sandy to Jamie's house, he is going to put his family under trance, they won't even notice he is gone. I've also instructed him to do the same with school officials so Jamie will not be missed." North said, turning to look at Jack completely.

"So what do we do today, sit around and just do nothing?" asked Jack, leaning into his staff.

"Not exactly either, if Jamie is going to be staying with us awhile then I want him to at least enjoy himself, you as well Jack. I'm sending you to Bunnymund's Warren and Tooth's Palace today so Jamie can look around and get to know the Guardians better. I've already let the others know, so they will be expecting you." North said, walking over to Jack and placing his enormous hands on his shoulders, smiling for once ever since this thing had started. "And don't worry, I am sending you with a yeti escort so no trouble will come while your out." North said.

Smiling, Jack leaned in and gave the jolly old man a quick hug before turning to run to room to tell Jamie, only to see the younger male walking out from one of the hallway's towel drying his hair still and wearing the clothes Jack had picked out for him.

"Hey North! Nice palace ya got around here!" hollered Jamie excitedly, earning a gracious bellow of laughter from North.

"Why thank you my boy! And I hope you enjoyed a good nights sleep in the room I had made for Jack?" North said, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at the much younger teen.

"Yea, it's nice to be nightmare free for once. So what's the plans for today Jack?" asked Jamie, turning to the winter sprite and smiling as he finished drying his hair.

"Well, Sandy will be taking care of your school and family for us. So you ready for a field trip?" Jack said excitedly, flying over to Jamie who looked at him confused.

"Field trip?" Jamie said questioningly.

"I'm going to show you the other Guardians places, get you better acquainted." Jack said, smile beaming from cheek to cheek.

"Really?! That's awesome!" yelled Jamie, who was now jumping for joy as he grabbed Jack's hands and jumped around.

"I know, come on lets go!" said Jack, grabbing Jamie's arms and running down a hallway, two yeti's behind them.

"Be careful!" yelled North, smiling as he watched the two teens disappear down the hallway, clearly smitten with each other.

_**End of Chapter Five! I hope you enjoyed! Please, pretty please review!**_


	6. Everyone Knows

_**Alas! Another chapter to the great and powerful story, A New Guardian! So I recently got a great review from one of my readers, EmotionalDreamer101, so I want tho throw a thank you out to them! THANK YOU! And now, one with the greatness! Please enjoy, please review, and please keep on reading! In Frost we Trust!**_

Jack watched as Tooth's palace came into view, the reindeer getting hyped up as Jack cracked the whips, sending them spiraling downward as they came in for a landing.

"Whoa! Easy there guys!" hollered Jack as the sleigh came bounding down on the smooth tiles and ceramic of the ornate floor.

"Holy crap! Jack, this is awesome!" screamed Jamie as he hopped out of the sleigh, mini fairies zipping past him as they flew towards giant spiral masses of marble and tile, some picking up coins while others deposited teeth. Jamie laughed as he saw many of the fairies start flying over to the Yeti's, both of them clearly inspecting each other.

"Jack! Jamie! You guys came!" hollered Tooth as she flew down from one of the many bridges connecting her palace together.

Jamie felt as a pair of energetic arms wrapped around him and drew him up in the air as they spun him around and around.

"Whoa! Nice to see you too Tooth!" Jamie said excitedly, feeling as the energetic woman bounded down towards Jack and picked him up off his feet as well, squishing Jamie and him together.

"Tooth, your gonna kill us!" Jack said, trying to squirm out of the over energetic woman's grip.

"Oh! Sorry, just get too excited some times!" Tooth said sheepishly, giggling as she lowered the two down to the floor.

"Tooth..your place...i-it's amazing!" Jamie said, running around looking at all the new sights. Jamie giggled as a bunch of mini fairies crowded around him and began flying around his face like swooning teenage girls.

"Girls, come on no disgracing the uniform!" Tooth hollered, causing some of the mini fairies to giggle as they flew back in line with the others.

That's when Jack felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around his wrist as he looked down to see the mini fairies he had befriended years ago.

"Baby Tooth! Hey there little buddy!" said Jack happily, scooping up the little fairy in his hand, her eyes twinkling back as she squeaked at him excitedly.

"She's missed you Jack, ever since we defeated Pitch." explained Tooth, hovering over to Jack and placing a tender hand on his shoulder.

"She knows...about the situation undergoing right now. Jack, if you didn't mind could I have a word alone with you?" said Tooth questioningly.

"Yea sure, Baby Tooth go say hi to Jamie!" Jack said, sending the little fairy on her way as he watched her start fling around Jamie causing him to giggle. Jack turned away as he walked a few feet away from the two with Tooth.

"Jack, I'm worried about you." Tooth said, turning to face him as her eyes turned to ones of concern. Slowly her head turned to face out towards the mountains that were visible from the massive openings to the cave.

"Me? Why me Tooth, Jamie's the one you should be worrying about. This ordeal is mainly focused around him ya know." Jack said, leaning into his staff as he always did as he looked at Tooth, her eyes distant.

"I know Jack, and believe me I am worried about him as well. But Jack, I'm worried about you as well, about what this is doing to you." said Tooth, turning her eyes back to Jack as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

"What do you mean what it's doing to me?" Jack exclaimed, confusion clearly marked on his face.

"Jack Overland Frost, I may be thousands of years old but I am not blind. The connection between you and Jamie, it's stronger than any I've ever seen. Don't you care deeply for him?" said Tooth, smiling as she watched Jack's facial features turn a deep red as he suddenly looked down to the floor, like it was the most interesting thing in the world at that particular moment.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Jack said, trying to overt his eyes from the all knowing fairy in front of him.

"Jack, I see the way you look at him. There's this look of longing, kinda like a twinkle in your eyes. When somethings wrong your always the first one by his side, protecting him like your life depended on it. Jack you can open up to me, you know that I won't judge." Tooth muttered softly, hovering closer to Jack as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Is it really that obvious?" Jack said, looking up into Tooth's eyes as a scarlet blush burned his cheeks as he repeatedly started moving his weight from foot to foot.

"Well Jack, I'm not the only Guardian who's noticed." said Tooth, a smile creeping onto her face as she watched Jack's jaw drop.

"What?! Who else knows!" Jack said almost too loudly, thankfully not catching the attention of the energetic Jamie only a few feet away as he looked over to see him playing with some of the fairies and running around playing tag with the Yeti's.

"Oh Jack, all of us have seen it. We just haven't said anything, we didn't want to embarrass you. I told them that this would be taken care of on your own terms, Bunny wasn't too keen on wanting to keep it under wraps seeing as he's always looking for something to embarrass or have on you." Tooth said with a slight giggle, watching as Jack's face went from shocked to annoyed.

"Well you can't tell Jamie! I doubt he even feels the same toward me anyways...I just know he doesn't." said Jack, eyes looking down towards the floor as he felt the sadness grow inside of him.

"Oh Jack, I wouldn't be so sure. Jamie shares the same look you give him when your not looking. I wouldn't write your chances off just yet. Now come on Mr. Winter, lets go have fun!" Tooth said excitedly, taking Jack into a hug before turning and flying over to Jamie and picking him up and twirling him through the air, causing Jack to smile lightly as he saw the boy laugh, finally free of any nightmares and terror for now.

Jack ran over to Jamie, his heart pounding with excitement now as the fairies all started chirping with happiness. He watched as Tooth and her squad of mini fairies including Baby Tooth flew through the air beautifully, Jamie in his arms as they flew around the marble towers and laughed loudly.

"Come on Frost! Keep up, or is a fairy too much for you!" Tooth hollered back teasingly, only causing Jack to smirk as he placed Jamie on his back and flew faster, the teen boy wrapping his arms around Jack's neck as they flew.

"Hold on Jamie! We are going to teach this fairy a thing or two about racing!" Jack said excitedly, only earning a eager head nod from the shorter male.

Jamie felt as his hair flew back in the passing wind, screaming with joy as he watched mountains pass by them, the fairies all chirping up with joy as they flew past his ears and around Jack. This was indeed going to be a fun day for everyone.

Hours later found Jamie and Jack being hurled from a portal into Bunnymund's warren, causing a few eggs to flee in fright at the two newcomers.

"Aye, what do we have here? The bloke and the annoying winter flea." said Bunny, racing down the hill to meet the two teens.

"Oh ha ha, coming from the kangaroo!" Jack retorted back, smirking at Bunny's scowl after that.

"I am not a bloody kangaroo ya little frostbite!" yelled Bunny, walking towards the ice teen till he was mere inches.

"Hey! Bunny ease off for now!" hollered Jamie, stepping in between Bunny and Jack, glaring at the much taller rabbit as he pressed himself firmly against Jack protectively.

"Ah, look at the ankle biter protecting his bloke." scoffed Bunny, only gaining a confused look from Jamie and a glaring look from Jack.

"Don't pay attention to him Jamie, the kangaroo is just grumpy because he has nothing better to do." Jack said, picking Jamie up and flying him up in there only gaining a surprised yelp from Jamie.

"Bloody show pony." Bunny muttered softly under his breath, turning his back to go about painting eggs.

"Jack! Lets go over there!" Jamie said excitedly, pointing to a large pond surrounded by pink cherry blossom tree's.

"You got it buddy!" Jack said happily, relishing at the fact that Jamie was so close to him and in his arms. He could feel Jamie's warmth penetrate into his skin, and it made his heart race even faster than what it was.

Soon Jack watched as Jamie was playing with the little eggs roaming around, running from him every time he made a sudden sound or movement. Jack walked over to the waters edge and playfully kicked a small stone into it, watching as the ripples cascaded outwards, deforming his reflection.

"It'll only cause ya heartache mate." came a voice from behind, starling Jack as he turned to see it was Bunnymund.

"What are you talking about this time?" Jack scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby tree as he watched the bunny walk up to him, staring out at the pond which Jamie was playing next to.

"Frost, don't play ignorant. Ya know who I'm talking about, the ankle biter. This thing you have will only cause you hear-"

"He has a name, and he isn't a kid anymore. He's 17, and it won't cause me anything. Jamie makes me happy! Why can the others see that, but not you?" Jack said, getting madder by the second as Bunny kept pressing the issue.

"Because I know reality! I know what is going to happen eventually! Jack he won't live forever! Jamie will die someday!" Bunny hollered at Jack, and before he knew it Jack was on top of him, inches from his face, face flustered and eyes filled with hatred.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!" Jack screamed at the top of the lungs, scaring off a lot of little eggs that had been cluttered in the surrounding bushes. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS KINDA THING!" Jack continued screaming, bunching up his fists as his eyes teared up at the edges.

"IT'S THE TRUTH AND YOU KNOW IT!" Bunny screamed into Jack's face, and that's when Bunnymund felt a hard fist connect with his face, stunning him as he felt his head hit the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Jack said, trembling with anger as tears began to fall down his cheeks, jumping up and backing away slightly. "You will _never _understand Bunny!" Jack said softly, his chest heaving.

"Jack...what's going on?" Jamie said softly, bringing Jack back to reality as he turned and saw Jamie standing there with worry in his eyes.

"Jamie, come on were leaving." Jack said softly, walking away when he suddenly felt Jamie's hand grab his, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jack what happen? Talk to me please." Jamie said softly, causing Jack to turn his head slightly as he looked down into Jamie's brown eyes, begging and pleading to understand what was going on currently.

"He just said something, something very personal. I-I will explain later tonight okay?" said Jack, earning a head nod from the shorter of the two.

"But wait real quick." Jamie said, reaching towards Jack's face and slowly wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. "Can't have a looking too sad, you look better with a smile." Jamie said, smiling as Jack let out a small laugh as he shook his head at Jamie.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jack said playfully, earning a few giggles from Jamie as he blushed a light pink as Jack squeezed his hand.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think I'm stuck this way. Think you can deal with it snowflake?" Jamie said teasingly, earning a small nod from Jack who smiled warmly at him. Jamie always knew how to reach out and grab Jack's heart and make him feel better.

Jack wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder as he glanced back at Bunnymund who was rubbing his cheek slowly as he looked at them, slight regret in his eyes as he turned and hopped off into the bushes.

"How about we head back and enjoy a nice cup of cocoa with some of North's cookies, I know where the elf's keep them!" Jack said happily once more, as Jamie looked at him with glee.

"That sounds like a great idea Jack." Jamie said warmly, feeling as Jack rubbed his back slowly and gently.

The two of them soon disappeared into another portal, happy to just be together in that moment as they headed back to North's workshop.

_**Thus this marks the end of chapter six! I really hope you enjoyed it, I kinda feel like it was a flop, please review and tell me what you think so I know if it was or not! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed a new chapter to A New Guardian!**_


	7. Light of Love & Shadow of Death

_**My fellow readers, I am back with another chapter to this marvelous story! I expect you all to enjoy, review, and read on! I don't own rights to ROTG, In Frost we Trust!**_

Jack laid in bed watching as the soft glow of the moon shone through the window, the curtains blowing gently in the wind as the cold arctic air made its way inside. Looking to his side, Jack saw Jamie soundly asleep with a plate of cookies half eaten on the nightstand next to him. Slowly Jack hovered out of bed, grabbing his staff as he walked towards the window, his heart beating contently. Looking up into the night sky Jack could see millions of stars shimmering in the eternal darkness of the night, the moon big and bright as it seem to cascade its rays down upon the frozen land in front of him.

"Here I am again, stuck at a crossroads. What do I do?" Jack whispered softly, looking up towards the moon hoping for some kind of reply as he stared longingly towards the twinkling stars, but only getting silence in return.

"Jack, who are you talking to?' came a tired Jamie's voice behind him, causing Jack to turn and look at the boy who was now rubbing his eyes.

"The Moon, but as always he isn't much of a talker." Jack said softly, watching as Jamie walked over to him and smiled as best as he could.

"And what exactly were you talking to the Moon about?" said Jamie, becoming more awake as he looked out towards the frozen over ocean in the distance.

"Oh nothing really, just asking questions...but Jamie there is something I need to talk to you about though." said Jack, looking down at the floor nervously.

"What is it Jack?" Jamie said, fully awake now as he watched Jack move around nervously.

"Jamie...I've known you for a long time. And you were the first person to ever see and believe in me, it feels like so long ago that I was in your bedroom making it snow and seeing your eyes light up with wonder when they landed on me. Ever since that night, we have grown closer and closer to the point that our bond has become unbreakable. I've watched you grow up, and I've felt myself being more and more drawn to you. With everything that's been happening lately, the thought of ever losing you has weighed heavy on my mind. I know hands down that I would give my life to protect you, but I need to tell you something, I've held it in for a long time. Until now I was just to blind to see what was blatantly in front of me, but I won't let it linger anymore. Jamie...I-I love you, more than just a normal friend. I love you with every fiber of my being, I long to be close to you at night and wake up next to you in the morning. Jamie I want to spend my eternal life with you, and only you. In my whole life, I have never met anyone who has been able to make my heart race the way you do when we are close, you take my breath away when I stare into your eyes, and you make me, of all people, feel warm inside. Jamie I can understand if you don't feel the same, I just had to t-" Jack began to say before feeling a hand touch his chin and lift his face up, till his ice blue eyes met dark brown ones.

"Jack...you have no idea how much I have longed for you to say those words." Jamie whispered softly, his breath coming out in a small wisp of fog from the chilled air of the window.

Jack felt as his heart raced as they both closed their eyes and leaned in till their lips met each other. Jack's whole face turning into a deep scarlet blush as he felt his knee's begin to weaken. Slowly Jack pulled Jamie deeper into the kiss as he lovingly placed his hand on the nape of Jamie's neck and the other cupping Jamie's cheek. Their lips both moving in a soft passion, their bodies illuminated in the light of the moon which cascaded their shadows down upon the floorboard beautifully. After what felt like a lifetime of blissful happiness, Jamie pulled back and rested his forehead on Jack's.

"I love you Jack, more than anything in this world." Jamie whispered, causing a chill to run down Jack's spine.

"I love you too Jamie, so much." said Jack, slowly rubbing Jamie's cheek with his fingers as he felt his body warm up more than it ever had in Jamie's hold.

The two teens stood there, their foreheads pressed together as the arctic wind gently ruffled their hair as they stared lovingly into each others eyes, the ice sparkling in the distance on the ocean. Soon the two boys laid in bed together, Jack's arms protectively wrapped around Jamie as Jamie pressed his body against Jack's softly.

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day." Jamie said sweetly, feeling a pair of ice cold lips kiss his neck gently.

"Neither could I!" said Jack happily, bringing his boyfriend closer as he nuzzled him comfortingly.

"Jack, promise you'll never leave again." Jamie said softly, thinking back to how Jack had left for a year for Guardian business.

Jamie felt as Jack turned his head slightly and gave him a soft yet serious look.

"Jamie, I promise to never leave you again. No matter where I go, or what I do, I'll have you right at my side. Your heart is safe with me, together forever." Jack said, smiling as he Jamie begin to smile himself.

"Together forever." Jamie repeated sweetly, the two leaning in for a deep kiss as Jamie felt the ice chill raise hairs on his necks but soon the warmth of his heart made the chill go away as he relaxed into the kiss.

"Come on my sweet snowflake, let's get some sleep. I'm sure North and the other Guardians will need us for something tomorrow." Jamie said, interrupting the kiss and causing Jack to give him a playful pout.

"Okay hun...sweet dreams Jamie." Jack said warmly, laying his head next to his smaller companion as he felt his body snuggle closer and closer to him.

"Goodnight my Jack, sweet dreams." said Jamie, content to be in a pair of loving arms belonging to the man of his dreams finally.

Soon the only sound that filled the room was the soft breathing of the two sleeping teens, and the soft whistle of the wind at the window. But far off into the distance, a high pitched shriek echoed into the night. Clouds from all directions began to slowly descend down upon North's workshop and palace as the shriek of death and evil grew louder and louder, till it soon enveloped the night. A pair of red orbs, filled with hatred and evil stared down at the window of the sleeping teenagers. The sound of men and women screaming in pain and terror propelling outward from a tall cloudy figure.

"My work is almost ready!" a deep guttural voice yelled out, the persistent cries of death echoing in its voice as it disappeared into the fog and clouds enveloping the land.

_**And thus this marks the end of chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed, tell me what you thought in your reviews! I need more of them! Anyways, have a great day and I can't wait to give you all another chapter! In Frost we Trust!**_


End file.
